spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The History Of New Kelp City
New Kelp City has been a city for many years and plays a large role in SpongeBob. But you might ask, what happened to get it to this point? Now you know. Early Expansions Settlements began as early as 1600 near New Kelp City. Found by an explorer name Drake Parker in 1594, he found the first band of people (500) to settle there in 1599. Drake soon declared himself Emporer and started branchs in crime-fighting. By 1614, the New Kelp City Ranger Program was the best in the world at that time. The 10 Years War Shell City under General Abner Fish, attacked New Kelp City. At the time, 20,000 people lived in New Kelp City and the number would only grow. 5,000 fish were recruited to fight in the war. Drake involved himself in several battles, some being the focal point in New Kelp's Victory such as the Kelp River Battle and Fort Henry in 1620. During a battle in 1622, Drake was stabbed and killed. Though they had lost such a great person, Patrick Star I took over and they won mostly because of his militaric rule. In 1624, Shell City surrendered. A Change To Democracy People had wanted a democracy for 30 years ever since 1599, and Patrick Star I though refused to give it. Locals became mad and he put down every attacker. A civil war would soon erupt, and democracy would soon reign. The Civil War By 1635, people had had it with Patrick Star I. They snuck into his office and poisoned his drink. He drank it, and nearly died but people saved his life. He declared war on the city for these evil actions. He and his band of people called "Rangers" attacked the city. Villagers had weapons of war and attacked Patrick Star I's castle with cannons. His castle was sieged from Sep 7, 1638 to Oct 9, 1639. Food ran low and he surrendered. This document declared a democracy. On this day, Oct 10, 1639 I as a ruler declare a democracy and to not have harsh rule anymore. I will step down as leader and I declare Nat Pufferfish new ruler, my deputy. The New Kelp Purchase In 1756, the population was growing at an exponential rate. To compensate for this, more land was requested from the Wagradeu Tribe who lived west and owned over 30,000 acres of land. They requested $5,000 for every acre. A massive lump sum was sent $50,000,000 for 10,000 acres in 1759. Soon new land was devloped there, and the population went from 16,000,000 in 1756, to 24,000,000 by 1800 with the new land. Sea War I The first sea war was declared on Jun 9, 1805 after Bikini Bottom and the Wagradeu Tribe fought against PatrickVille (New Kelp's ally) and killed 10,000 men. Several battles took place, leading to the end of the Wagradeu Tribe after in 1808, their capital was bombed and their villages raided. The Invention Era Over the course of the next century, many inventions would happen. Thomas A Fishson, actually invented the Lightbulb in his small house in 1897. The Vaccum-O Matic would be invented in the early 1900s, and many businesses set place including Pizza Castle, which became famous in 1960. Present Day New Kelp City currently sits at a population of 400 million, making it the biggest city in the ocean. Category:Percyblu